


Dangers of Christmas Shopping

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, F/F, Fluff, Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Chloe and Nadine are oit Christmas shopping. Things get dangerous when Chloe and another customer fight over a present.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Series: Christmas Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083305
Kudos: 15





	Dangers of Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written on my phone so may include mistakes. I'll edit later.

Chloe and Nadine decided it was time to get the obligatory Christmas presents for each other. They promised one present each and headed to the nearest mall to get it over with. As soon as they got they went their own ways, in order to not see what each was getting the other. 

Chloe walks over to the jewelry stand and sees the perfect present. A small pendant that could remind Nadine of their India trip. 

Crap, is that the last pendant? 

Chloe reaches to pick it up. The moment it's in her hands, an older woman punches her in the face and grabs it out of her hands, leaving scratch marks on her. 

"What the hell? That's mine!" Chloe yells. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear." The woman attempts a sweet smile but Chloe can see the malicious glint in her eyes. 

"I had it first. You punched me in the face and fucking grabbed it, no, clawed it out of my hands. Now, hand it over." Chloe takes a fighting stance. 

But before she can do anything, the woman falls to the ground having veen thrown by none other than Nadine. Nadine snarls at the woman. 

"Don't you dare attack my fiancee!" Nadine looks like she's about to do more so Chl9e stops her once she's gotten her bearing. 

"Ross, wait." Chloe says and Nadine stops.  
"I think she gets the point."  
"You can have it!" The woman says and runs away. 

Chloe grabs the present and hides it. 

"Be right back." Chloe says and quickly pays for the pendant. 

They walk out before they can attract more attention. 

"You know I can take care of myself right?" Chloe asks. 

"I know, Frazer." 

"You just wanted to sweep in like a hero?" Chloe asks. 

"Something like that." Nadine looks down as she blushes. 

"You're cute." Chloe smiles. 

There's a moment of silence. 

"So, a pendant, huh?" Nadine smiles. 

"You saw it?!?? Damn it." Chloe exclaims. 

"You know I don't like surprises anyways. Unlike you." Nadine says. 

"That's true." 

"Well, I like it." Nadine smiles at her fiancee and they head home.


End file.
